fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuina Akagawa
Yuina Akagawa is the main character, and lead Cure, of Pretty Cure Monster Mania. She is a sarcastic and unmotivated girl who tends to complain a lot and is seldom satisfied. But her rough front hides an insecure girl who genuinely wants to change for the better. Yuina tends to say "This is Stupid." (or something along those lines) a lot. In the first episode, she is chosen as Orlok's successor and becomes Cure Fang. The monster she represents is the vampire. Personality Despite being the appointed leader of the Precure, Yuina isn't exactly main-character nor leader material. With a cynical, sarcastic and whiny attitude towards almost everything, it's no wonder people are kinda put off by her less than social and open personality. And she's fully aware that she is a hard person to get along with, and desperately tries to become more open-minded and friendly. But it's just that she can't be honest with herself and has a tendency to complain and nitpick almost everything, and often runs her mouth without noticing. Despite all her shortcomings, she slowly finds herself growing into a better leader over time, and a more caring person and friend too. As a child, Yuina was quite a weak kid. She got sick easily and thus ended up spending most of her childhood indoors. Not that she minded that, but it may be the reason for her unmotivated and somewhat lazy nature she has today. Yuina's favorite pastime is sleeping till noon and then gushing over her favorite drama series, 'Secrets and Tears', an old show well-known for its terrible acting, boring characters and unoriginal storyline. But don't tell Yuina that. She won't stand for anyone bad mouthing her favorite series! Yuina also has a liking for rock-music, boy-bands and, suprisingly, fashion. But she seems to be a little embarrassed about her tastes. Yuina's also quite the neat-freak and absolutely can't stand messy rooms. Despite her normally unmotivated nature, she's always up to clean and depises dust (she almost faints when she first sees Wakaba's room). It shocks many people to see this side of her. Appearance Yuina is a teenager of avarage height with rather pale skin. Her hair is magenta colored and just reaches her chest. She almost always wears it loose. Her eyes are cerise, having a similiar shade as her hair. After the midway point of the series, her eyes noticably darken. Yuina's standard outfit consist of a black jacket, with a dark pink shirt underneath. She wears pink stockings and simple, black shoes. As Cure Fang, Yuina's hair becomes longer, reaching her sides, and turns black. Her eyes turn crimson and, like a vampire, her teeth grow sharp. Her hair is tied up in two twintails, with a pink skull and ribbon accessoire on each side. She wears a strapless, pink top with a black, sailor-style collar. The collar is decorated with a small, black ribbon. Her skirt reaches just above her knees and is black, with a pink lining and a silver chain which serves as a belt. On her feet she wears black Mary Janes appeared on her feet, along with white stockings. She also wears two small, pink gloves. Relationships Orlok Yuina’s partner, mascot and the previous holder of the pink Hollow Changer. Yuina seems to be rather neutral towards Orlok at first, especially since she prefers to be alone most of the time, but they soon grow closer and start to hold mutual respect for each other. Miku Sumire Yuina’s antisocial and negative personality definitely clashes harshly with Miku’s enthusiastic and optimistic attitude. Which results in quite a lot of bickering early on. But they both are aware of their faults and do try to get over their differences. It’s a long road, but they’re sure they get there. Wakaba Tsukino Tomoko Hoshimoto Kirika Uzumaki Hideo Akagawa Yuina's father. She is quite close to her father, despite their vastly different personalities and likes. They both know each other inside out and easily accept their differences, most of the time. Since they tend to bicker from time to time, especially when it comes to school. Akane Akagawa Yuina's mother. Like with her father, Yuina's very close to her mother too. Perhaps even more, since Yuina's mother is much more calm and understanding than Hideo tends to be. Yuina has always shared her problems and secrets with Akane and hates that she has to keep being a Precure a secret from her, and her father. Kurenai Kure Eve Belmont Mina Fukawa Cure Fang "Pure blood lust, defeating you is a must! The charming vampire of the night, Cure Fang!" Cure Fang is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yuina. She represents the Vampire. Cure Fang is the most balanced of the group, not really excelling in anything, yet not lacking in anything either. Her teeth grow noticeably sharper and Yuina is more eager to fight, and serious, as Cure Fang. To transform, Yuina has to have the pink Hollow Changer, kiss it and use the phrase: "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!". Her main colors are Pink and Black and she's mainly represented by bats. Attacks |-|Solo Attacks= *'Fang Bite' - Cure Fang's first attack. It is a simple bite, which can be used to break the chains of weak Onryos. Soon, as the Onryos get stronger, it becomes completely useless. *'Temptation Kiss' *'Draining Punch' *'Cross Impact' *'Blood Edge' |-|Group Attacks= *'Hallow Festival' - The first group attack. *'Candy Outburst' - The group attack using the Pumpkin Box. *'Monster Mania' - The strongest group attack, and only usable after the Precure unlock their upgrades. Cure Fangoria Cure Fangoria is the upgraded form that Yuina attains in Episode 28. By fusing with Orlok (the previous Cure Fang) to allow the maximum potential of the precure's powers to be released. Cure Fang fuses with Orlok to become Cure Fangoria. In this form, she can perform Monster Mania with the other Cures. Songs Yuina's voice actress, Yoshino Nanjo, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Emiri Kato, who voices Miku Sumire, Azumi Asakura, who voices Wakaba Tsukino, Sakura Nogawa, who voices Tomoko Hoshimoto, Noriko Rikimaru, who voices Kirika Uzumaki, Ayumi Tsuji, who voices Kurenai Kure and Noriaki Sugiyama, who voices Orlok. Yuina also has her own version of the ending song, and sings the ending song of the movie. Solo Songs * Delusion Disco! (Cure Fang ver.) * Hard Candy * Bouquet * Home Duets & Group Songs * After Nightmares (Along with Emiri Kato and Azumi Asakura) * Survivor (Along with Emiri Kato, Azumi Asakura, Sakura Nogawa and Noriko Rikimaru) * Precure Pack (Along with Emiri Kato, Azumi Asakura, Sakura Nogawa and Noriko Rikimaru) * Crimson Bond (Along with Ayumi Tsuji) Etymology Yuina - The "Yui" in her name can be read as "bind" or "tie". Akagawa - Can be read as "Red River". Trivia *Despite liking fashion a lot, she is actually too insecure to wear flashy clothing outside. Yuina actually really likes punk clothing, but doesn't wear it because of her insecurities. *In the original version of Monster Mania, Yuina's Cure name wasn't Cure Fang. It was actually Cure Blood. Needless to say, it was changed. *Yuina is bisexual, meaning she can get attracted to someone of either the same or opposite sex. Though she doesn't have a love-interest in the whole series, or even in the epilogue. Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures